Flying AwayGilmore Girls
by ilovekitties27
Summary: This is based after Bon Voyage. I'm not sure how long this will be. It's going to be mostly Luke and Lorelai. I will include Rory on the campaign trail.
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Away**

This is my first attempt at a fiction. It takes place after Bon Voyage. I don't know how long it will be. I have several ideas. I will do Luke and Lorelai and Rory on the campaign trail. I was excited that Rory was going to Iowa for her reporting job since I'm from there. We're not all corn and cows. Read and Review.

Rory and Lorelai arrive at the airport in Hartford after their last breakfast together at Luke's. Lorelai could not believe she would say good-bye to her best friend and daughter who she had not been separated for a long period of time. Sure, she was while going to Yale, but this was different. Yale was only a few minutes drive but where she was going now was states away in Iowa.

"Well, mom, I guess this is it." Rory said trying to hold back tears at the thought of leaving her mom.

"I know. I can't believe it. You're doing this. I will miss you kid. Remember what I told you about the zip lock bags and the shorts. I wish there was more time. Paul Anka and I will have a very long conversation." Lorelai said with a smile trying to hold back the tears as well

"I remember about the zip lock bags on the shorts." Rory responded and then laughed at her mom's comment about Paul Anka. "Sure, mom. Sure you will. I will miss you, Mom." _Rory hugs Lorelai_ "I will miss you too much."

"You will have no idea, kid." Lorelai said trying to keep tears back. _They release from hugging._

"Well, it sounds like my airplane is arriving." Rory noticed the sound of the announcement of her flight.

"I need more time." Lorelai responds. _They hug again. Lorelai watches as Rory gets on the terminal to her gate and up the escalator and they wave. _

_After arriving back to Stars Hollow in her Jeep, she parks in front of Luke's Diner. She gets out and opens the door and sits at the counter. Luke comes behind the counter with a coffee pot and mug after seeing Lorelai at the counter. He pours the coffee in the mug and puts in front of Lorelai._

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai answers. _She takes the cup and sip it and then puts it down._ "Well, my little bird flew away. Now my nest is empty." Lorelai says a little sadly.

"So, how was it?" Luke answers.

"I loved it and hated it." Lorelai smiles slightly, but she is still recovering from the good-bye.

"I figured as much." Luke answers calmly.

"I was so proud seeing her on her way to doing what she dreamed of doing all her life. I hated it because I will miss her so much. I know she will call but it won't be the same." Lorelai said still a little sad.

"I'm sure that was hard saying good-bye to her." Luke answered knowing this was a difficult situation having her daughter leave. He had always known how close Lorelai and Rory were. He was had seen Rory grow up and seen the many changes in her life.

"You have no idea. It was so hard. It seemed like yesterday Rory and I went on that road trip and toured Harvard. I guess a little déjà vu." Lorelai admitted remembering when she and Rory drove off after she decided she was not marrying Max.

"The one where you broke your engagement with Max." Luke admitted remembering that as well.

"Don't remind me." Lorelai said quickly. _She knew that it was the right thing to do at that time. She did not love Max no matter how much she wanted to, it just was not right. In a way she liked the idea of getting married but it did not feel right. She knew this after her mother told the story of trying on her wedding dress every night and the talk between her and Luke about marriage after he gave her the chuppah, which was the one thing she still kept after she got rid of most everything that was Luke's or reminded her of him. But she still remembered the conversation._

_Luke: Yeah, they were lucky. I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person. _

_Lorelai: Yeah, if you find that person. _

"I have no intention of that." Soon the phone rang, and rang. "Sorry," He went to answer. "Luke's" "Oh, hi, Liz." Lorelai heard Luke say his sister's name.

_Lorelai thought about Rory and seeing the new adventures and new people she would meet. It was one wonderful dream-that her daughter, Rory had experienced everything that she herself did not get to experience and would gain much knowledge in the process. She was excited at the idea but also saddened because she would lose a best friend and not just a daughter. She knew she had the townspeople of Stars Hollow, Sookie, of course Luke now that they were getting closer after their apologies in the hay bale maze and after she had divorced Christopher, and of course especially after the surprise party he planned for Rory and her along with the help of the all the townspeople. She could not believe that the day before she had even considered thinking she was over Luke and that he did not do anything and to respond after her "I Will Always Love You" song at the karaoke night. Now that she thought about it more, he had always shown he cared. He was with her at the hospital when her dad had problems seven years ago, he supported her in her goals for the inn, he gave her the chuppah when he thought she was going to marry Max, he fixed things around the house, he was there for her when she thought she was failing with the inn, and he had invested much needed money in the inn to make the dream a reality and so much more. At the moment that Sookie confessed that Luke was the one that pulled the going away party off she thought of every time he was there for her and Rory throughout the years. She forgot all about the last year with what happened with April and the whole Chris situation. She knew she had to show her gratitude. She had walked away and headed down to the diner and there he was, the man that had shown his love in so many ways. She knew she had to thank him some way. They stopped and stood in front of his diner. _

"_Hey" Lorelai responded._

"_Hey" Luke answered back._

"_Thank you" Lorelai answered in a very grateful voice._

"_Ah, it was no big deal." Luke answered in his usual humble way not making it a big deal. Lorelai knew what a big deal it was to have him plan the party and work all that time for her and Rory. She knew it was not just for Rory. It was one of the best gestures he could have done to prove that he cared and that he would always care. As soon as she heard him say that, she just said his name._

"_Luke" Lorelai shaking her head informing him it was a big deal. _

"_I just like to see you happy." He answered honestly and she knew at that moment that this man had truly loved her no matter what and that she would always love him as well. She went forward and signaled and he followed and they started kissing the first time since their breakup and soon she felt his arm around her and knew she felt right at that moment. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Luke say "good-bye" to Liz. She had not really heard what was the conversation was about, since she was occupied with her own thoughts.

"So, that was Liz." Lorelai asked inquiring about Luke's sister.

"Yes. She and TJ are getting ready to go out on the Renaissance fair circuit and she wondered if I could check on their house. She listed off everything in the world to do, so that's why the call was so long." Luke admitted.

"Oh, yeah. So are they bringing Doula?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, they are. I don't think they could go without her for three months. Oh, she asked how you liked the necklace." Luke grinned.

"I love it. I love Liz's jewelry." Lorelai smiled back. "Well, wish her a good time. I have to go to the inn."

"See you later." Luke smiled.

Lorelai left smiling now. She knew she would get through this time without Rory.

Des Moines International Airport-arrivals

Rory thought about her life recently and all the changes she had gone through her life in Stars Hollow. She remembered the first day at Chilton where she did not know anyone and the bad experience with meeting Paris Gellar who she would be in school with all seven years and she even had to live with her. She and Paris eventually became friends slowly. She had to admit she would miss Paris. She would of course miss Lane and Zach and their twins. She was so grateful to have such a great friend in Lane for such a long time. She knew she would miss all the townspeople that had just the day before had said "Bon Voyage" in a party that they all planned at the last minute. She was so happy that they had cared for her so much and wanted to wish her good luck in her future. She would miss her grandparents even though there had been some rough spots but she owed them a huge thanks for paying for Chilton and Yale. She would miss her dad even though he was not around that much when she grew up. She knew he did his best to be around now. The person she would miss the most would be her mom. Her mom had given her everything and loved her unconditionally. She was still a little sad after her break-up with Logan but she knew after he proposed she was not ready to be married. She wanted to experience her life and job before making such a big decision. She was still young and she would have plenty of time to live her life before being ready for marriage.

When she stepped into the airport in Des Moines, she knew she was going to be met by the editor of the magazine to drive her to the location and in a couple of days she would meet the Barack Obama campaign trail. She was really excited that she would be following the presidential candidate and write about all the experiences all over the US. She was supposed to find a woman with a Barack Obama sticker and red hair.  
"Rory Gilmore, is that you?" Rory heard a yell. Then she saw a red haired middle aged woman come up to her.

"Yes, I'm Rory Gilmore. Are you Sandra Johnson?"

"Yes,.it is great to have you come so soon. I'm sure it was rather unexpected, but we were leaving right away."

"That's fine. It was surprising. I'll have to get my luggage now."

"Oh, yes. So, how was your flight from Hartford?"

"It was fine. I just miss my mom a little. That's all."

"Well, I'm sure she misses you. Okay, well let's get your luggage and I'll take you to my van."

After 20 minutes, Rory and Sandra were on the road. "We're staying tonight at a hotel room for the night and the buss picks us up at 8:30. I hope you're ready." Sandra admitted.

"Yes, I am." Rory confessed excitedly.

"So, you're from Connecticut, right?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, I'm from a small town of Stars Hollow, it's about thirty minutes from Hartford. I grew up there with my mom but my grandparents live in Hartford." Rory said, trying to be polite.

"Well, Eldridge is a small town too, but it will suit you. Okay, we are here." Sandra said as she pulled into Heartland Inn. Rory followed this woman and took her bags in.

Stars Hollow- The Dragonfly Inn.

Lorelai entered the Dragonfly and went to the front desk where Michel was yelling on the phone in French. Soon he hung up and gruffly put his sneer towards Lorelai.

"Bad day, Michel." Lorelai smiled.

"People are being particularly stupid today and you are late. Is your offspring gone?" Michel asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, the _love _is back. She's on her way to Iowa. Actually I think she should be there now." Lorelai smiled mischievously.

"Oh, where the filthy cows roam and the state is full of corn. That's outrageous." Michel said in a loud voice.

"Is Sookie here?" Lorelai asked.

"In the kitchen." Michel answered coldly.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and saw Sookie busy cooking. "Hey, Lorelai! How was the sendoff to the most brilliant kid."

"Oh, Sookie, it was great and sad at the same time. I seriously don't know what I'll do. I miss her so much already." Lorelai admitted.

"Oh, she will be fine. I know everyone will miss her. So, have you stopped into Luke's today? I heard all about it-the kiss at the party." Sookie grinned.

"Rory and I went to Luke's for early morning breakfast today. Then we drove to Hartford and she's now on her way. I stopped at Luke's after I came back. I'm not sure where we stand yet. You know about it?" Lorelai questioned. Somebody must have seen it.

"Yes, I know about it. After you left me I assumed you wanted to find Luke Just give it some time. Has Rory called yet?" Sookie asked.

"No, she's probably too busy to call her mommy now. Somebody probably already has her working on some fantastic article." Lorelai admitted sadly.

"I'm sure she will call her mom, Lorelai. Are you ready for the wedding for tomorrow? Sookie asked. That weekend there was a wedding party.

Crapshack

After arriving back home for the night, Lorelai realized the empty house without her daughter. It was not the same. She knew Rory would call but it seemed like a lifetime of waiting for her. She went inside her room and laid down on the bed her daughter once slept in. After a little while she could feel tears running down.

The Inn

"Michel! Michel! Where are you?" Sookie yelled trying to find the unpleasant French desk clerk. She had been frantically trying to find Lorelai. She was supposed to be in by now.

"What is it, Sookie? I have no time to hear your complaints." Michel said in an unpleasant.

"Where is Lorelai? She was supposed to be here. The guests are here and she had activities planned and everything.

Sookie went to Lorelai's house and heard crying coming from Rory's room. Lorelai had said she was fine after Rory left. Lorelai was a mess now.

"Are you okay?"

"She hasn't called. She hates me now. I don't know where she is and I don't know where to call. Oh, Sookie. The guests! Are they there? I need to get there?"

"Lorelai, it will be fine. We're taking care of them. I will be right back and call Michel to have him take over now." Sookie came out of Rory's room and went on the porch. She called Michel and then realized the person that would help the most. "Hey, Lorelai is going to need you. She's not doing well."


	2. Chapter 2

11

Chapter 2

Des Moines-Heartland Inn and the Iowa Capitol building

As soon as Rory arrived to the hotel room she wanted to call her mom, but Sandra already told her they would be attending a speech for Obama right away. That would take place at the capitol building in Des Moines. Rory was surprised she would be doing a job as soon as she came off the plane.

"Rory, we have to get to the capitol building in 10 minutes. Put your suitcases in the room and I'll be waiting in the lobby." Sandra said coming into the room. Rory already knew she would be staying with another reporter that night. She did not know who yet.

"So, will I meet Obama right away?" Rory questioned

"After he speaks, you will meet him. Meanwhile I need you to write out some questions about his campaign. See you in ten minutes." Sandra started to close the door when Rory answered.

"I need to call my mom, though."

"You can do that later. There's no time now." Sandra rushed out the door. "Ten minutes!" she called out.

Rory figured she better wait and do what she was supposed to do. She will have to wait for more time to call Lorelai. Ten minutes certainly would not cut it. She could tell instantly what type of person Sandra portrayed herself as. She was a go-getter reporter that hurried to get the best story. She seemed in a hurry all the time even after the event.

While riding in Sandra's car, Rory wanted to ask so many questions about what she would be writing about. "Sandra, so where are going during the trail?"

"Well, Obama will first travel through Iowa visiting towns especially small ones because that is the main target -the average and working class Americans. The reason we are starting in Iowa is that the Caucuses always are first in this state out of the United States. The Obama campaign wants to get as many supporters as they can in these areas. What you are doing is writing about how the towns react to the candidate and also what he gives in some speeches. It would also be great if you could tell about the towns we're visiting. That would make your articles more personable." Sandra finished.

"Alright. I can do that." Rory answered. Soon the two reporters arrived in a parking lot in front of a large tan building with domes on the sides and a large gold dome in the middle. After getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance with the large columns. The building was already filled with hundreds of people waiting for the candidate. Rory came prepared with a pen and her notebook with questions. She could not believe she had a job as a reporter. It was the beginning of her dream. She really did want to work at the New York Times and was disappointed in not getting the fellowship, but being a reporter for a presidential campaign was even better because she would meet the candidate and different people and travel throughout the United States. She had never been much of the U.S other than the East coast. She had been to Europe with her mom and her grandmother so she was fairly well traveled internationally. Her original goal of becoming a journalist was the travel experiences, so this on-line magazine job was really perfect for her. She soon followed Sandra through the crowd up to where a dozen reporters seemed to be scattered around.

"Welcome everyone, we are very happy to have Barack Obama come speak with us today. We are very excited about what he has to say to the city of Des Moines," announced a reddish hair man in a suit. The man then gave a speech about Iowa's people and the government. He was going to talk a few minutes and then Barrack would speak after him.

"Who is that speaking?" Rory asked Sandra.

"Oh, that's the governor, Chet Culver." Sandra answered. "He's very good for Iowa."

"I see." Rory answered looking up at the podium. All of a sudden she noticed the back of a long blonde hair girl and a short brunette male. "_This can't be" Rory thought. "Is that Paris and Doyle?" _

The couple finally turned and sure enough to Rory's surprise it was Paris and Doyle. "After being with you in high school and college and leaving Connecticut and going to another state, I still can't escape you." Rory remarked. Paris went up to Rory a little annoyed. "Well, that's no way to greet your best friend." She was as serious as can be.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I was surprised. I never thought I would see you here in Des Moines, Iowa. Besides, I thought you and Doyle were on a trip?" Rory asked.

"We are on a trip. We've been to Chicago and Cleveland and after graduation we went to California and Nevada. We stopped in Las Vegas and gambled a little but not too much though. Paris got your e-mail about you working on the Obama campaign and well we thought we just drop in and see how you were doing." Doyle explained.

"Oh, that's nice. I just arrived and I've been put to work." Rory said.

"Well, that's good to start early." Paris said. "Oh, we have something to tell you anyway and we sort of wanted to tell you in person. That's why we came." Paris smiled. She then put her hand out and showed off a ring. "We got married!"

"Wow, that's unexpected. I thought you wanted to wait for that. Where did you get married?" Rory was surprised at this. Paris had briefly broke up with Doyle because she didn't want to factor Doyle with her career plans and then the next day Doyle came back and said he did not want to break up and gave a speech about how he would go anywhere Paris would go. Rory remembered that was day she receive the rejection letter from the New York Times.

"Well, I know, we were in Las Vegas and we were a little drunk and I decided it was time to take the leap. So, we went to a chapel and it was one of those where Elvis impersonators performed the ceremony. So we just did it. It was great." Paris said excitedly

"An Elvis impersonator?" Rory asked.

"I know, crazy! We felt like being spontaneous." Doyle remarked. Soon Chet Culver stopped speaking and paused. Then he started again. "Well, I've said my share and I'm everyone is ready for the main event. I would like you to introduce Barack Obama." A stream of claps sounded and everyone cheered as the African-American candidate stepped onto the podium. "Welcome, Des Moines."

Later, after Obama gave his speech addressing issues such as healthcare, the environment, the Iraq war, and immigration, the Iowans started asking questions. Soon it was time to meet Obama. Sandra went with Rory for the meeting.  
"Hello, Mr. Obama, I would like to introduce our new reporter that will be reporting about the campaign."  
"Hello, I'm Rory Gilmore. It's very nice to meet you. I'm very excited to be a part of this." Rory shook his hand.

Soon after Sandra and Rory arrived back at the hotel, Rory was ready for a break. She was still shocked that she saw Paris and Doyle at the speech and even more surprised they were married. She grabbed her phone card and went right away to the phone and dialed her mom.

Crapshack

Lorelai tried to keep her composure when the doorbell rang. She had been crying about Rory for three hours now. She thought she could handle Rory leaving. Her only daughter was on her own now living out her dream of being a reporter and instead of being happy about it, she was bawling like a baby for Rory being gone.

Lorelai left the couch and went up to the door. She figured it was Babette or Miss Patty so she knew she had to be strong, because other wise they would ask questions. When she answered, it was Luke. She was not afraid to get emotional around him. Why was he there? Was it to talk more about their relationship? They still needed to talk about some things before they were officially together.

"Hey, what are you here for?" She smiled slightly still trying to keep her composure.

"Well, to be honest, Sookie called me and said you weren't doing well. So, I came to check on you."

"That's sweet. You know I can take care of myself." Lorelai smiled more.

"I know. Sookie said you were pretty depressed about Rory leaving." Luke said.

"Yes, she hasn't called. Maybe she finally hates me now." Lorelai now broke down in tears.

"What are you talking about? Why would you think that? She will call. Don't worry." They went to the couch and sat down.

"I know, but it seems like months she has been gone and she's only been gone a day. It's so lonely here without her. I'm an empty nester." Lorelai cried more

"Well, you know there are a lot of people here for you so you're not completely alone. You have Sookie, your parents, me, and that whole damn crazy town by your side." Luke admitted.

"Yeah, I know. It felt like this when she went to Yale. I'll be alright." Lorelai finally smiled.

"Good." Luke answered. Soon after the phone rang and Lorelai excitedly jumped to get it knowing it could possibly Rory. She hoped it was.  
"Hello." Lorelai answered.

"Hi, Mom." Rory answered back.

"Well, I thought you forgot all about your mommy and you were going to leave me in this house to rot." Lorelai said amusedly. Luke smiled.

"Well, then I won't come home if you smell too bad. I got off the plane and barely got settled with the room and editor said we would leave in ten minutes to cover a speech Barrack Obama was giving at the state capitol. I'm sorry, I didn't call right away." Rory explained.

"Wow, they made you work that soon."

"Yeah, the building was pretty full. The governor spoke at first and then Obama was afterwards. He sounds like a good candidate. I really enjoyed him."

"That's good. So, what else exciting happened?"

"Guess who I saw, Mom."

"Uhh, Bono?"

"No, Paris and Doyle!"

"Really? You still can't escape that girl."

"I know. I really shouldn't have told her where I was going. They were going on a trip around the U.S. They said they wanted to drop by to see me."

"Oh, really. That is nice."

"I suppose. I admit I would miss her. They had been traveling to a few places after graduation and guess what?"  
"What!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"They got married!"  
"No!!"

"Yes, in Las Vegas!"

"No!"

"Yes, by an Elvis impersonator."

"Well, I hope she had pictures. I couldn't imagine Paris doing something like that."

"I know. I was surprised. So, mom, enough about me, is there anything new with you."

"No, after I came back to Stars Hollow I got my daily dose of coffee and Luke." Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Is that it?"

"I went to the inn and worked and had a small meltdown."

"A meltdown!"

"Just a small one. It seemed so weird without you and I didn't know what to do with myself. Anyway, I'm fine now that you've called your sweet mommy and that my knight in shining armor came to rescue me." Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Luke's there?"

"Yes, Luke's there." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh, I didn't interrupt anything dirty, did I?"

"No, we were not doing anything dirty! We were talking."

"Mom, can I talk to Luke?"

"Why, already you're tired of your mommy?"

"No."

Lorelai put the phone aside and nudged Luke. "Rory wants to talk to you." She handed the phone over to Luke.

"Hi, Rory. How are you?"

"Good. Everything's good."

"You don't have to tell everything you told your mom."

"That's fine. I just saw a speech and have to write an article about it."

"Alright. Now remember, don't drink too much of that black death and remember to eat fruits and vegetables and more healthy food than the junk your mother gave you."

"I promise. Luke?"

"Yes."

"Watch over mom. I know she'll need you now that I'm away."

"Yes, I will."

"Alright. Good-bye. I will miss the coffee and your cheeseburgers.

"It's on the house when you come back to visit. I'll give you back to your mom." He gives the phone back to Lorelai.

"Hey, mom. I love you."

"Oh, I love you too, kid. "

"I should probably get to bed soon. I have to get up early because we are leaving at 8:30 on the bus."

"Alright, hon. Have a good trip. Bye."

"Bye, mom"

Lorelai hung up the phone and was feeling better now that Rory had called. "She's already has an article to write. Can you believe it?"

"I know. That's great."

" I can't believe you told her to eat fruits and vegetables. Seriously, Rory is her mother's daughter." Lorelai remarked smiling.

"Yes, I know. Still she needs to eat something healthy."

"I know. You take care of us." Lorelai smiled, then took a moment to think. "Luke?"

"Yes."

"You know we need to talk about a lot of things."

"Things as in?"

"You know as in things about our relationship." Lorelai responded.

"Ah, yes."

"We don't have to do that now. You just came by to rescue me from my loneliness with Rory being gone. I don't want to talk now."

"Alright. Well, since Rory called and you're better, I better go then." Luke said as getting off the couch and going towards the door.

Lorelai got off and followed him. "I will see you tomorrow to get my daily dose of coffee you."  
"Of course. I know you will." Luke started to leave.

"Luke."   
"Yes."

"You know, I will always love you."


End file.
